Agent from Val Verde (Deleted Scene) (1)
Opening Knowing what, my friend ? Sometimes, writing a fantasy story is easy. Writing a fantasy storyline for a movie is easy... because you don't need be so logical like in the spy movies, or the criminal ones. All you need is just a highly creative mind. Just concern the idea of how the law enforcers react after the terrorist attack. Look like immediately.... This might be true in America, but in the country like Val Verde... haha, no way... it takes hours for them to react.... so my friends.... feel free to commit the crime and feel free to escape, but please.... make it quick." Scene 2 Henry is siting face to face to Tommy (the narrator) in an office " How did you think of this education system ?" Tommy asks "All shit.... That's why i traffic weapons........ to eliminate them...to kill them all..." "Yah... so will you join the war to kill them ?" "Sure" "We are going to held a gameshow. WIll you join in ?" " A game inside a game ?" Henry "Why not ?" Henry hestitate for a while... " What game is it ?" Henry " A massacre game with you and might be an analytic project to use or even gambling.... predicting on who win, who lose" " Yeah....i love it... i always love the massacre game.... yeah I will join this game..." Scene 3 The scene is in the morning in a tropic forest. Henry in a ranger clothes, carrying a heavy bag with weapos and also wearing an AR15 on his shoulder is walking toward. A group of men with heavy arms is waiting Henry shakes their hands. "When will it start ?" Henry "RIght now. This way" Henry then walks with this men while the other are packing the weapons. " About the trouble with the packages... I have told you one time.... Ask for the help from the cartel.... " No way,,, i have told you many times... i only sell weapon..." " You know, soon they will kill you" " You know why i sell weapons ? is to purge this society" " So why not killing the drug cartel or the rebel army first ?" " So why you were here ?" " For money... answer my question" " The answer is simple.... i have to kill these weak shitty scumbag first.... to eliminate this education system...." " In just only one small highschool will never change anything, let alone the face that the rebel will attack the town." " They have setted up ....." One man inform: "6 helicopter are arriving......... found a lot of moving in the woods.... the army is approaching us...... we are attacked...." Scene 4 After the war in the university, Henry comes back to his apartment as now it is protected by army for fear the attack from the riot. We can see the soldiers checking all the coming and going carefully. Henry approach the back door, he smiles to 2 guaring soldier. They see him and escort him to go inside. "Thank you all" Henry says thanks to 2 soldiers, then he opens the door [ scene with Sophie Dee ] Later that night 2 parallel scene: Henry chats with some one in the organization and the metting of Mark Peterson From the scene of Henry chatting, they inform him about the arrving of the Grove Street to help him, also state about the coming assault of the rebel army to the city. Meanwhile, the meeting of Mark Peterson also state about the coming assault, too along with the coming of the Grove Street. Reports state about the failure of the counter attack from the government army to stop these rebel from coming to the city, follow by series of failure from airstrike as all aircratf are shot down. The meeting The realtime screen showing the failure of the army from stopping the coming of the rebel army. Report: Division C1 are all eliminated; Divion Calvary are eliminated,... Report: Law enforcement lost 30 % force after eliminating the siezing army of the rebel inside the city, mean while Military region 5 lost 3 division after the attack. Mark Peterson: " We are on the verge of loosing this government, even this country. These invasion army (means the rebel army) are coming nearer and nearer the city, we even fail to stop them from the begining." " WIth the speed of their marching, sure in the next 2 days, they will arrive at the city" A general " The whole world turn their back against us, just stupidly reporting about the war ... fucking fool..... the son of the bitch American arms these animals (mean the rebel).... fucking these shit..... Any information about the arm dealer who arms these rebels ?" A general Reporter: " We have state 14 possible arm dealer that could arm these army. 6 were found death last, these might be the result of the internal purging... so 8 left...." A general : " Weapons and the people (mean the force of the rebel) coming from all the source they could have: Mexican cartel, Cambodian, Laos, ... how can we find out in just a short of time who behind the illegal weapon supply ?" " Wait " Mark Peterson " Why are there 3 unknowns with no face and identity ?" Reporter: "Still in investigate ... just dimly know their connection ... " Then the reporters show these on the screen Mark sees a "?" profile picture with connection with Grove Street, American arm dealer Frank Hurbert, Mexican arm dealers, ... and a suspicion: "Might be a secret agent from the Agency" Mark: "How about the R4 profile ? (mean the ? profile has stated before) Why stating that he was the agent of the Agency ?" Reporter; " His connection with Frank Hurber, investigation leads to the suspect that he might be or used to be one of our agent and be a mole of Frank Hurbert" Mark "Wait, Frank Hurber ? ..... Ah, I know who that guy is.... OK, NOW, PUTTING ALL INVESTIGATION EFFORT ON THIS GUY. I KNOW WHO HE IS" ------ The war later broke out. As the plan, the government army block the rebel army on the ways to the city. But many Grove Street gangs has infiltrated to the city before by the river and teams up with Henry to attack the law enforcement to weaken their strength from inside. Later, a lot of Grove Street and Mexican gangs get inside the city from the river, too to join the war with the rebel army. As their plan go success, the government army in the city is defeated by Grove street gangs, mexican and rebel army. Before the war, Frank Hurbert asks Henry to join the rebel army as the mole. Inspiration : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tl7yiR7ta98 The government plans to kill the commander of the rebel army as luring him to attack the capital as stated in Storyline. If the commander is killed, the rebel army will be easily defeated. --------------- The production of the movie is cancelled in 30/4/2018, due to the lack of budget Arrested by Ava " It's pleasure to be a man that offer you wealthy" Ava turns back and walks to James: " But, it's my pity for not enjoying you. You're famous worldwide with your sexual ability. I feel so sorry as I can't taste you" " I'm right here and you could do whatever you like with me" James " Ha ha ha.... I'm not a naive girl. Bang with you and then you kill me to escape ?" Ava James smirks " It's your choice, if you decline, I have no reason to beg you" Ava stands still and looks at James. Then she turns back to walk away ------- " I'm here to find a man with a computer virus that worth millions dollar on black market" James " What ?" Ava " Was that more expensive than my life ?" James Ava walks straight to James again: " What are you talking about ?" James: "I know you're not in the side of that girl, the girl that I killed in the gym, I'm sure you're paid by the CIA to get me, you're not their agent" " Not your business" Ava " Yah, and for sure, you didn't know the information that girl had." James Ava sits in the chair opposite to James " What information ?" " One of our agent is disappear right after he possess a computer virus that could cause mass black out in the West Coast. The girl in the gym is his secretary. She has betrayed us, and might inform the CIA about her boss. Now, they are finding him" Ava smirks " There is nothing we can do" " Yes, you are right, we can't find him faster than the CIA, but there is one more thing that you didn't know" " What ?" " You're using their helicopter, it means you're bugged. They bug you to make sure you do their job when working for them. They can hear our conversation. And..." " And what ... ?" " I have told you a top secret information that you're not supposed to know. It means, they will kill you after you finish this mission, no money is paid" James " You son of a bitch" Ava She angrily walks out of the room. James look up at his hand being handcuffed. Ava walks to the boarding room where 4 fem combatant are in and typing on the computer. Jayne is trained from a normal woman to an assassin " Will you protect both of us ?" Jayne " Sure I will, if you ask me to....but how many people left here ?" " Maybe only 2 or us" Jayne " No... I don't think so.... an army outside is still guarding this place...The rebel can t get there...." James walk toward them " I think it's time for 2 of you to tell me who you're and why you're here" 2 girls looks at each other Scene show Jayne has parked the car in front of her house She opens the door and get in...in her room...she is taking off her shirt then her jean Scene then show Jayne wearing underwear and bra which show off her fat belly Her room's door is opened and a swat get in....J scream...the swat walk to her and punch in her belly... She falls in the bed and hold her belly....she slowly closes her eyes... Another woman, in the SWAT cloth enter the room, she doesn't wear the mask of SWAT. She is Camila, she shouts to the man " Why did you kill her ?" The man knees down and touches Jayne neck " She isn't dead" Then the man take off his mask, it's James. Scene then show James carries the body of Jayne to her car, then 2 leave with Jayne Back to the scene in the interrogation room " That's why I was here....I was kidnapped" Jayne James "You have said earlier that a man wearing like a SWAT knock you out ?" " Yes, I can't even think that I survive after this attack" Jayne " OK, i see...then you wake up here.... and...." " Yes, then they...." Scene changes to the previous movie where Jayne carries James death body... ............. When Jayne is about to stab James. She hesitates. Scene changes to flash back. Right after James punches Jayne in the house, making her unconscious. Next scene: James is holding her while walking in a dark grey corridor. Next: She wakes up in shocked in naked in a hotel while James is bare back and looks through the window. He turns back and smiles at her" " Good morning" James " Why am I here ?" She shouts " Take it easy" James She grabs her body in scare and find that she is naked "Please, let me go home..." " You can go home on the next Sunday, the day that you finish your vacation" James " My vacation, who are you ? why did you arrest me ?" Jayne James slowly walks to her: "You're part of a project" " What project ?" She shouts " A project that could turn any woman into a professional assassin" " What ?" She shouts James sits in the bed, facing her: " We have been preparing carefully. You're well fitted for the project" " Please, just let me go...please, I,...." she begs James speaks softly: " You know we can't let you go" " Please" She grabs her faces " We know every thing about you. You're one of Eric Gonzalo's mistress The Gonzalo is one of the biggest mafia family in New York" " What do you want from me ?" " Just an experiment, an experiment to have all the skill of a professional assassin in just a few days. And then, you could live a freedom life. You will no longer be involved in their control" Next scene show Jayne is naked and walking along with James to a chair. She sits down and closes her eyes. James wraps her both wrist by a bandage. Angela is looking at them through the one way mirror " Remember what I say, after this experiment, you will be free to go. Live a freedom life. This successful experiment will lead a new future for human kind" James walks to the cabinet and turns on the switch. Jayne is shocked due to the electric flow, she keeps on shaking. James stands still near the cabinet and looks at the shaking Jayne. Through the window, Angela is looking at Jayne, too. (then she complete the assassin exam excellent. She manages to wipe out the whole mafia family and is set free by James. Then she is recruited and work for CIA) Delete storyline Henry runs a website to trade illegal weapons. Let Thanh Xuan go and later see will lead you to the organization In a strange country where everything goes chaos during a riot, an arm dealer hunt for the an intenlligence officer who had setted him up before. Later, he comes home. He slowly opens the door. The scene: Henry is in black vest, looking gentlly. We can see from the scene a girl is covering by a white blanket, as she is looking at the window. The room is bright. Then she looks back as she knows Henry has come home. Henry approaches her, then he kness down and they kiss " How was your day ?" " Survive !" They keep on kissing. Then Henry strongly lifts the blanket, which shows up Sophie whole naked body with her delicious boobs and pussy. "Please don't... you have just come home, relax and take at bath, then have dinner... Wait for tonight......" "Sorry, my love.... tonight might be a busy night for me... We have some order next weeks...... You know, the price go higher in these days...." They keep kissing for a while, Henry finger her pussy, Sophie resists weakly then sits up: "Let;s me prepare the lunch for you" Sophie walks, we can see her back of blue lighting glowing like the track in PCB then later turn off. Later At night, the scene shows Henry is working on the website, this later reveals that Henry is running the under ground website to traffic weapons. Next scene: A secret meeting shows the intelligence officer is analysing the situation: " We lost 10 % of the force (mean the law enforcer) during these riots. We also have intelligence that the gang from Grove Street Family will come to the city" ... " We have to set up the trap so that we could easily eliminated all the Grove Street gangs and the riot army as they're trapped inside the city" The scene: Mark Peterson wearing black vest, black tie, white shirt inside comes to the office follow by some secret agents. Then they began the meeting. '''Next scene: '''Henry joins the deals, maybe with the rebel army or somewhat... this may or may not involve the attack from the gov army Scene: 2 parrallel scene about the meeting of the Intelligence officer and Henry Intelligence officer: " We have evidence to believe that the Illuminati is involved in the riot" Later show information about Henry past as he used to be a training agent but is later set up because the officer knows about Henry scheme of overthrown the government. Henry in the meeting: Then Illuminati meetings about the weapons business, and later about the intelligence about the attack of the rebel army to the congress building. Analyse: The government knows about the rebel attack to the capital and they plans to trap the army inside the capital to terminate their main force. The Illuminati will take advantage of this with a team disguise as rebel to attack inside the congress before the army could regain control of the capital. The story later involve the Grove Street families as they join Henry in the war against other gangs Intelligence officer: Dolph Lundgren: Mark Peterson Category:Film making Category:Agent from Val Verde